Servicing Oberon
by CastielLovesDean
Summary: Dean got away from the Fairies the first time they tried to get him, but they couldn't just let him go.  The second time they kidnap him, they have a plan to get him to cooperate, and Dean's not thrilled to discover what it is they want from him. Slash.


**Servicing Oberon**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_This is a fic request for BetahimeTsukiko for writing Cas's Logical Suggestion's 150th review! Yay!_

_Summary: Dean got away from the Fairies the first time they tried to get him, but they couldn't just let him go. The second time they kidnap him, they have a plan to get him to cooperate, and Dean's less than thrilled to discover what it is they want from him. Slash. Established Destiel and Sabriel._

_Warnings: **Dark**. **Torture**. Temporary enslavement. Threat/attempt of **non-con**. Seriously, you've been warned. Don't like, don't read. I don't want any bitching about this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

He never found out how they tracked him down at Bobby's house. One minute, he and Sam were enjoying a little well-earned rest and relaxation out by the Impala, and the next thing they knew, they were being chased by those seizure-inducing flashing lights. They'd gotten separated, and soon enough one of those winged bastards appeared before him and told him they'd gotten to his baby brother. Precious Sammy, whom he'd just gotten back to normal after months of dealing with his creepy, soulless doppelganger. The same Sammy he'd practically raised and for whom he would do absolutely anything. Anything. Dean hadn't fully believed the Fairy when he'd said they'd gotten him – after all, Sam was both tough and resourceful – but he'd been distracted just long enough that they'd gotten him, too.

His second time being kidnapped by Fairies was distinctly different from his first time being kidnapped by Fairies in that he'd lost consciousness, along with the option to fight back. Proud and generally a badass, Dean's deepest fear had always been finding himself in this kind of situation. Waking up in the Fairy King's personal quarters was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life, second only to those times Sam had died or almost died.

He was lying on a plush bed, gagged and nearly naked, except for a charcoal gray pair of boxer-briefs he rarely wore. There were heavy iron shackles on his wrists, which were bound tightly in front of him with no maneuverability whatsoever. He sat up and was rewarded with an ominous jingling sound and a surprisingly painful tug on his neck that followed his movement. When he turned his head to the right to look towards the ornate headboard, two things happened: he saw the short, heavy chain he knew would be there, and there was a tightening sensation on his neck. He lifted his hands to what turned out to be a surprisingly prickly collar. When he pulled them back, there was a quickly-growing speck of blood. He knew enough; now, it was time to go.

The way his wrists were locked together, he could only get one hand on his gag at once, but the gag was tight, as was the knot at the back of his head. He decided that the gag could wait; the shackles and leash were going to keep him there more than anything. Just as he started to inspect the shackles, looking for a way to pick them, he heard someone clear his throat from the opposite corner of the room.

Dean twisted on the bed to see who was there. It appeared to be a man in his mid-thirties, dressed like a geek from a Renaissance Faire and sporting large, silver wings. His gaudy green robe was open, and Dean could see that this man was strong and fit with an athletic build. Dean's mind pieced together his predicament and the winged man before him, bringing forth the memory of a woman they'd interviewed while investigating the Fairies the first time around. What was it she'd said? Something about requiring firstborns to 'service' Oberon, King of the Fairies? Dean wasn't sure what the fuck that meant, but he was no servant. If Oberon wanted something from him, he was going to have a hell of a time getting it. He glowered and growled defiantly at his captor.

Oberon chuckled. "You know, there's something special about firstborns," he taunted Dean, slowly approaching the bed. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but I just... I'm _drawn_ to them." He sat near Dean on the bed, leaned in close, and whispered, "It's almost magical."

Dean headbutted him in the face. Unfortunately, Dean was the one who suffered from the hit. Not only did the leash tug on his collar, bruising his neck, but the actual head-to-head contact felt more like head-to-brick contact. Dean groaned and recoiled in agony, scooting back on the bed to put more distance between himself and the Fairy King.

"See?" Oberon gushed. "Adorable. Is that all, or do you plan to hit me again?"

Dean gave his most intimidating look and lashed out at the arrogant King with his bare right foot. Once again, it was like hitting a brick. He did his best to pretend it didn't hurt even as he curled his foot up next to himself, but he wasn't fooling anybody.

"Okay," Oberon said cheerily, "now that we got that out of the way, here's what's going to happen. First, I'm going to remove this gag. I saw you try to remove it yourself, so I figure you want it gone. In return, you aren't going to spit, bite, or yell, and I won't regret removing it." Oberon got closer to Dean once again and removed the gag with great caution.

Dean allowed the action but bristled at the contact. It irritated him further when Oberon used the opportunity to swiftly ghost his fingers over the right side of Dean's face. He batted away the offending hand and snarled, "Don't you fucking touch me."

Oberon grabbed Dean's face and squeezed it until his cheeks hurt and his lips were pursed. "You're not going to curse, either." They had a sudden staring contest then, Oberon trying to intimidate Dean, who gave him attitude as he failed to pry Oberon's hand off his face. Oberon finally let go of Dean, but didn't move away. "Second, you're going to be punished for killing two of my servants."

"They were kidnapping me," Dean pointed out grumpily. "I was defending myself."

"So the consequence for kidnapping is death? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"It wasn't a punishment," Dean defended himself irately. "It was the risk they took when they tried to abduct a man with a gun."

"They were good people."

There went Dean's cool. "They weren't people; they were Fairies!" That earned him a steel fist to the gut. His legs curled up against his torso as he struggled to catch his breath.

Oberon moved to sit next to Dean against the headboard. "Typical Human," he cooed with disdain. "So arrogant. I've seen it happen in your history time and time again. Someone's a little different from what you're used to, so they're just animals – or monsters – and you think that gives you the right to maim and kill."

When Dean could breathe again, he replied, "Those are some righteous words coming from a rapist."

"I'm no rapist," Oberon snapped, causing Dean to flinch. "I don't have to force myself on my sexual partners."

"Then what's with the chains?" Dean asked, lifting his bound hands for emphasis.

"They're for controlling combative slaves."

"I'm not your slave," Dean argued.

Oberon leaned in closer so that their faces were nearly touching. This time, Dean didn't headbutt him. "I guess we'll just see about that." He got off the bed and walked to the wall across from the foot of the bed, where there was a large curtain Dean had previously dismissed as decorative. "Now for your punishment," he announced, grasping the edge of the curtain.

Dean wondered what was behind the curtain. He figured it was weapons, maybe torture devices. What he saw when Oberon pulled back the curtain was much, much worse. As it turned out, they _had_ gotten to Sam. He was bruised and unconscious, behind a wall of bars in a room too small to be a cell but too big to be a cage. The wall of bars, which included a narrow door, was only about six feet wide, as was the space behind it. Maybe another six feet behind that was a stone wall with a heavy wooden door. And there was Sammy, curled up on his side, shackled to an eye bolt in the center of the cold stone floor. The collar around his neck was perfectly visible, even from across the room, as were the brightly-colored flowers, vines, and thorns that adorned it. It looked more or less the way his own collar felt, and Dean figured they were the same. All it took was one glance at Sam's condition to make his blood boil. His eyes narrowed, and his nostrils flared. He glared at Oberon. "You touch a single hair on his head," he threatened menacingly, "and I swear to God-"

Oberon cut him off with a loud cackle. "God? God can't hear you here, Dean. This isn't his domain; it's mine."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"I _mean_ you're not in Kansas anymore. No Gods; no Angels. That includes your adorable boyfriend. Castiel?" He must have noticed Dean's disappointment despite his attempt to hide it because he chuckled evilly at him. "Oh yes, I know about Castiel. My servants have taken precautions to reduce the likelihood of a rescue before I'm through with you. So don't get your hopes up, Dean; he's not coming." He tugged on a long rope, and a bell sounded. Then he walked back over to Dean, who tensed in preparation of a struggle. Oberon didn't do anything to Dean except detach the chain from his collar; then he lead him to the edge of Sam's cell and forced him to kneel.

Dean grasped two of the cell bars. "Sammy?"

Sam stirred a little, but finally opened his eyes and focused on Dean. "Dean?" he asked sleepily. He glanced around and blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Oh, good, you're awake," Oberon noted jovially, startling the brothers. "Sammy, do you know what a whipping boy is?"

Sam took a deep breath as he tried to think. "Yeah, it's someone who takes physical punishment for someone else in hopes of teaching the latter a lesson."

"A simple, 'Yes,' would have sufficed," Oberon insisted with a dark edge to his voice. "Today, you are Dean's whipping boy. The last time he visited us, he killed two of my people. As soon as my servant gets here, he's going to beat you until Dean's nice and compliant."

Sam snorted. "I'll be dead long before that."

"Nevertheless," Oberon continued, irritated at the interruption, "as soon as your brother realizes that it is futile to resist, I shall have my way with him, then you'll both be free to go. It's very simple." He pet Dean.

Dean swallowed the urge to panic. "I thought you said you're not a rapist," he pointed out.

"I'm not going to rape you, Dean. You're going to lie on my bed and let me fuck you."

"That's what you're doing to firstborns?" Sam exclaimed. "Do you know who his boyfriend is?"

"Yes, we talked about Castiel, didn't we, Dean?" There was more petting. "Not to worry, Sam; he's not getting here anytime soon."

"It doesn't matter when he gets here. If you harm Dean, eventually you'll have to answer to an Angel of the Lord," Sam vowed. "Do you really want that?"

"A single Angel doesn't have the power to defeat me in my own realm," he bragged, clearly unconcerned with angering Castiel. "However, he's welcome to try."

The metal bolt outside of the wooden cell door jingled and the door swung outward to admit another Fairy. His clothes were fairly plain, yet still exotic in nature. His wings were smaller than the King's, and bright yellow instead of Oberon's silver.

Sam's chains jingled as he instinctively tugged at his bonds. He looked back at Dean. "Don't worry, Dean. I'll be fine. Cas'll get here." He curled up in agony as the Fairy landed a vicious kick in his ribs, followed by one to his stomach and his side and so forth.

Dean was so enraged, he was shaking. "I'm going to kill you, ya hear me? I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill your servants and everyone else in this fucking castle! I'll kill anything I ever fucking come across that flies or glows!" His chest was heaving furiously as he caught his breath.

Oberon nodded casually. "That's three more swears."

The Fairy delivered three sharp kicks to Sam's kidney in rapid succession; Dean flinched at each one.

"Are you ready yet, Dean, or does my servant need to kick Sam around some more?"

Dean stubbornly refused to answer.

"It's easy to seem tough when your opponent's chained to the floor," Sam taunted the Fairy before he could start kicking him again.

The Fairy exchanged a questioning glance with Oberon, who waved obligingly. He bent down and unchained Sam, allowing him to stand and giving him a slim hope at fighting back.

Sam struggled to his feet, most of his body red and black from the beatings, and made the same mistake Dean made when he first awoke: he hit a Fairy. Sam used a clenched fist, though, and instantly recoiled in pain, cradling his right hand protectively. The Fairy was unfazed by Sam's pain, and a heartbeat after Sam punched him, he was whaling on the injured Hunter once again. It was different from the first time, though; this time, he'd force Sam to stand so he could punch him, then he'd kick him into the wall or the bars and knee him a couple times after he'd sunk to the floor. He only withstood about a full minute of the harsh treatment before he fell to all fours and started coughing and retching bright red blood. "Wait!" he managed to choke out, leaning against the wall for support. "Stop! Please!"

When the Fairy looked to Oberon for an order, Oberon commanded, "Keep going."

After one more kick, which put Sam flat on the floor and smeared his blood across his dark bruises, Dean gave in. "No, don't!" he yelled, holding up a hand as if he could physically protect his brother. "Stop! I'll do it!"

Sam stopped hacking up a lung long enough to look blearily at Dean. "Dean, don't. It's okay. I can take it."

"No, you can't. Look at'cha, Sammy; you're already coughing up your lungs."

"Actually, I think the blood's coming from my stomach..."

"The point is, you're already hurt, and I'd rather you didn't die."

"I've died before," he shrugged in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. You know I can't just sit here and watch you get beaten to death when there's something I can do about it."

"Dean..." Sam tried to protest.

"Your brother's made his decision," Oberon interrupted. "If it helps, you'll be back in your proper realm in a couple hours, and neither of you will remember a thing." He didn't wait for a response from Sam or Dean, looking instead to his servant. "Summon Robin Goodfellow. I know he likes to be here for this." Once again, he didn't wait for a response. He closed the curtain and pulled Dean to his feet. "Now, Dean, here's your job: lie on the bed and relax. Okay?" He gave Dean a shove that nearly knocked him off his feet.

Dean took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed. He reminded himself that he'd spent forty years in Hell at the mercy of one of Hell's most notorious torturers. There was nothing he couldn't handle. Of course, thoughts like that went out the window once Oberon climbed atop him and pinned his bound hands above his head. A tiny voice in his head pointed out that even Alistair hadn't gone this far in Hell, and that, if he had, Dean might have broken much, much sooner.

Whores never kissed on the mouth, and neither did Oberon. The Fairy king didn't kiss much at all, though he seemed to be a fan of biting. He trailed his wet lips down Dean's cheek and dragged his teeth along Dean's jaw. He bit him lightly on his neck just above the vine-adorned collar he wore, then hard enough to bruise where his neck met his shoulder. Oberon chuckled at Dean's discomfort.

Suddenly, he heard the door creak open.

"You summoned me, my liege?" a familiar voice inquired. When Oberon pulled back from Dean in order to turn and look at Robin Goodfellow, Dean got a good view of him himself. Goodfellow was clearly one of Gabriel's aliases, though the Archangel was dressed even stranger than the Fairy King in a loincloth made of plant material and a top hat. Their eyes locked. "I see you have another one. He's handsome."

"Thank you, Puck." Oberon was flush against Dean once more, gazing lovingly at his face. "He is rather striking, isn't he?" He licked Dean's cheek.

Dean cringed and looked pleadingly at Gabriel.

The Archangel was clearly pissed and contemplating his next move. He seemed to have an epiphany as he glanced about the room. "My liege," he started carefully, "rumor has it you have two this time. Is this true?"

Oberon stopped molesting Dean long enough to answer. "It is. He's in the cage behind the curtain. You're welcome to him, my friend, but be warned: he's feisty."

As soon as Gabriel opened the curtain and saw the sorry state Sam was in, Dean could feel his wrath explode in the room, and for a second he nearly felt pity for Oberon.

Nearly.

Gabe caught Sam's eye. "You're not going to fight me, are you?" he asked commandingly.

"No," Sam answered, trying to act broken so that Oberon wouldn't get suspicious.

"Good." Gabriel opened the cage door and escorted Sam from the room, not looking back at Dean before the door closed.

Dean knew Gabriel would come back for him, probably in seconds, but decided to try to stall the self-proclaimed not-a-rapist just in case Gabe needed more time. Oberon's grip on him wasn't tight, since Dean hadn't been fighting him, so it was easy enough to slip from his grasp and roll off the bed. He tried to dart for the door in hopes of a swift getaway, but Oberon was supernaturally fast, and he seemed to appear in front of the door before Dean could get to it. Dean tried to backpedal away from him, but the Fairy King grabbed him by the shackles and pulled him close.

"We had an agreement," Oberon hissed.

Dean tried to pull the shackles from Oberon's grip, but to no avail. "The agreement didn't include giving Sam to your servant."

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further. Now, get back on the bed, and you'll remain unharmed."

"Make me, dickhead."

"If that is your wish." With his free hand, he punched Dean in the face.

Dean's vision blackened, and his knees buckled. He tried to resist as Oberon dragged him toward the bed, but all he accomplished was dragging his bare feet across the rough floor with absolutely no effect beyond scraping his feet. He was thrown onto the bed face-down as Oberon straddled the backs of his thighs before he could squirm away yet again. With his hands cuffed in front of him, there was no way he could twist so that he could hit Oberon. His fists wouldn't reach, his elbows wouldn't reach, and as much as he kicked Oberon's back with his heels, it didn't seem to faze him. And being pinned under the Fairy King was like being pinned under a boulder or a car – he just wouldn't budge. As soon as Dean's brain figured out he was totally screwed, he heard more than felt his boxer-briefs get torn in half, and they went flying over the side of the bed.

"Unhand him!"

Dean and Oberon turned toward the door to see Castiel standing next to Gabriel at the foot of the bed, looking more smitey than he'd ever seen him. Dean took the opportunity to wriggle off the bed while Oberon was distracted by the Angels that had come to end him. Dean curled up by the wall, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Puck!" Oberon scolded. "How did this Angel get in here?"

"Oh, I brought him. You see, he's my brother, and we've come to kill you."

Dean didn't watch the fight. Most days, he'd find a way to join in, no matter how little help he actually provided, but now wasn't the time. Naked, weaponless, and more traumatized than he'd care to admit, he was willing to just let Cas and Gabe take care of things this time. He closed his eyes, leaned against the wall, and waited. He expected them to take him home after the fight, but while he was still hearing the squishy sounds of fists and feet striking flesh, someone touched his arm, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

It was Castiel. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Dean pouted.

Castiel snapped the shackles off of Dean's wrists like crackers and helped him to stand. He removed his trenchcoat and helped Dean into it as Gabe pummeled Oberon on the other side of the room.

Then, they were safe and sound in Bobby's living room. Dean was more relieved to be there than he ever had been before and expressed it by kissing his Angel gently on the lips, then holding him tight for several long seconds. Finally, he admitted with a nervous laugh, "Man, am I happy you showed up when you did."

Castiel still looked forlorn, though in his defense, that was just his face. "I would never let anything happen to you, Dean."

Dean didn't point out that it was mere luck that allowed Gabriel to lead Castiel to him, and that if Gabriel hadn't masqueraded as Puck all those centuries, Dean wouldn't be safe in Castiel's arms right then. And it wouldn't have been Castiel's fault. Instead, he glanced over at Sam's sleeping form on the couch. He untangled himself from Castiel and rushed to his brother's side. Sam was mostly covered by a blanket, but Dean could still make out bruises on the parts of his skin that were still exposed. "How's Sam? Is he gonna be okay?"

"We healed his most significant injuries. I know the bruises look bad, Dean, but he'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Cas looked around nervously. "I wish I could get back to the Fairy realm. Oberon is very powerful there; I'm not sure Gabriel can defeat him alone."

"O, ye of little faith!" Gabriel's voice boomed from behind them. He was covered head-to-toe in blood and miscellaneous silvery goo. Nobody wanted to guess what that was. "I can personally guarantee that Oberon won't be bothering you ever again."

"Why, did he tell you that?"

"Hell no! Did you see what he did to my Sammy? Oberon's dead." He plucked some of the silvery goo off his jacket. "Know what this is?"

"No," Cas answered.

"I don't want to know," Dean assured him.

Gabe ignored Dean. "It's Fairy brain," he announced with an eerie amount of pride.

"Eew," Dean complained.

"Ooh," Cas cooed at the same time.

"Ooh?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Fairy brain has significant occult properties. We should hold on to that."

Dean shuddered in disgust. "You do that. Clearly, Sam's in good hands, so I'm going to take a really long shower, and then I'll probably drink myself into a stupor."

As he climbed the stairs, Gabriel called after him. "Dean?"

Dean stopped and looked at Gabe over the railing. "Yeah?"

"Nice penis."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Lol, sorry. I suck at endings. And Gabe's an inappropriate jackass. For what it's worth, Cas hit him for that comment.

_Five points to anyone who can point out the shameless Star Wars references._

_smitey [SMAHYT-ee] – verb, having intent or desire to destroy with religious passion._

_I keep getting distracted by Sims3, particularly Create a World. (Yes, I put Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Bobby in it, and yes, [Dean and Cas] and [Sam and Gabe] are married, and Dean and Cas have two kids – their daughter, Samantha, and their son, John. Funny story? I don't tend to slash Bobby just because I don't see him like that, even though I look at everything through a very thick pair of slash goggles. But in the game, when I'm not controlling Bobby, he's the only Sim I've seen that autonomously entered a gay relationship. Weird, huh?)_


End file.
